Last Hope
by heiressdescartes
Summary: Harry Potter is dead. Ronald Weasley is rotting somewhere on the Hogwarts grounds. The wizarding world is under the control of Lord Voldemort. Draco Malfoy is killed in the process. Hermione Granger is out for revenge. Frankly, what's stopping them from joining the dead?


A/N: Titled and based on 'Last Hope' from Paramore. Previously posted on another site as a drabble.

* * *

Ever since the battle of Hogwarts, no one has heard of the so called brightest witch. She was a volcano who became stagnant. But, she vowed to let them know otherwise. She'll show them.

Hermione got off the cab and stared facing the facade of the building. She sneaked into the ruins of the abandoned establishment and was met with disarray of wreck with small rocks. She quietly slipped passed a snoring death eater and continued into the pale ashen Granger had dealt with the death of her two best friends, her lover and her brother. Ron laid dead somewhere with the rest of the rotting bodies of the fallen. And Harry, the wizarding world's last hope, her last hope had lost the battle.

She remembered who she was. She was the mudblood bitch and she was proud. The only thing her acclaimed brilliant mind has to offer that keeps her alive.

The witch paused as she took in her surroundings. The atrium looked similar and fairly the same but there was a malicious notion around. It must be the Dark Magic being used around since only ministry workers are allowed to use the type. The ministry was infested with Dark wizards and men under the Imperius curse.

She sabotaged most of the death eater plans. This is one of if not the biggest chaos she had concocted against the Dark Lord's regime.

As she reached the centre of the atrium where a fountain was erected once, she discreetly set a small vial on the ground. She went on and unceremoniously bumped into a man. She muttered something under her breath that would seem to anyone like a long string of profanities.

'I wonder if it's Hermione Granger.' They would mutter bitterly into the deepest shadows. The whole world was disconnected but it doesn't stop the whispering wind.

_I'm still alive and kicking. You won't bring me down._

Moving quickly away from the atrium, she found an exit into one of the elevators. According to the instructions in the book there was only about one minute and thirty-six seconds before the explosion would commence. Hermione had to get to the Minister's office by then. The last time she was in the ministry was one of the mass meetings of Lord Voldemort. Hermione had attended a funeral in honor of Lieutenant Malfoy.

She had murdered one of the Dark Lord's great advisers, Draco Malfoy. The man had easily turned back on anything she decided. Draco Malfoy had renounced the dark lord during the battle of Hogwarts. But, he was immediately accepted back into the Dark Lord's ranks after they had lost the war. Malfoy had sworn himself to Lord Voldemort's cause in front of mass.

_I'm strong as ever. I haven't changed._

Malfoy had somehow managed to get pictures of her on the street. He had decided to use an old tactic and blackmailed her into meeting him. When she was found, he had begged that she's let him help her. He said he wanted to bring down the dark lord for murdering his mother mere moments after the war. She had simply grown tired of the two faced bastard and killed him. The dark lord had ordered a public execution for the murderer and a million-galleon reward for the person who brings them alive. The witch had still wondered if ending the life of Malfoy was one grave error on her part and lost her the only ally she could've had. It really didn't matter now for he was peacefully rotting away at the Black family cemetery. Hermione wonder if he liked the lilies she had left.

It's time to break out the great dam and unleash cold chaos in the Dark Lord's dim hell.

Hermione had no contact with the Order of the Phoenix now Dumbledore's Army. She vowed to never be part of the resistance. Resistance meant that the dark lord has won and one was only eluding the dark lord's propaganda. No, she meant to fight. To her, it was still common ground and her counter cause was still as alive as ever. It was time to bring down the Tom Riddle in his own home.

An immense detonation has felt and heard throughout the building and there the alarm went off. The ministry had finally aware of the intruder. She didn't stick around the area and left. Hermione would bet all the money she had that she'd robbed from Draco Malfoy that she'd hear about it in the news later tonight or tomorrow. Whether the ministry approved or not, the wind always had a way of bringing words of the Dark Lord's demise.


End file.
